


A World Beyond

by visaliagrl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Episode: s04e13 A World Between Worlds, F/M, POV Ben Solo, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Redeemed Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24525508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visaliagrl/pseuds/visaliagrl
Summary: Ben is trapped and trying to find his way home. In a World Between Worlds is only way back is a Rey of Hope.
Relationships: Ben Solo & Han Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Kudos: 1





	A World Beyond

**Author's Note:**

> Might develop into more depending on general responses and feedback :) Always welcome to advice and critique. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! This is only my second work ever lol

Suddenly from the darkness there was a whisper of hope… her hope.

“Be with me… Be with me…”

I awoke with a start searching for her. Running, yelling and screaming her name as loudly as my lungs could carry my voice, but it fell into nothingness. “REY! I am with you… Rey! I am… I’m here.” I continued to run until I couldn't, finally resigning and collapsing onto the floor. 

Her voice continued to echo as the whisper died, “Be with me… Be with me…” 

Every so often, she would break through the void to me, but I had not mastered yet how to speak with her. Lots of meditation, without a whole lot of results. There was once I thought she could sense me, but I lost the connection before she realized I was there. It is probably my punishment from the force; my life sentence to repent for all the damage I caused. I had hoped that because of our bond I might be able to reach her… It had been so effortless when we existed on the same plane.

Since being sent here I continue to relive the same nightmare with her in my arms, dying. I cannot save her. Cannot bring her back, without losing her forever. Either way our destinies are intertwined as we create this dyad... With my last breath and last hope I give her my life force. She opens her eyes slowly, relieved to see me, hold me, and I her. In my arms is the most precious thing in the world to me and it pains me to know I have no time left. She leans in to embrace and kiss me. I finally have found true happiness when suddenly everything goes dark...

There is nothing quite like the dark, quiet vacuum of the void. The crushing loneliness comes crashing in until you realize there is nowhere to turn, nowhere to go. It creeps into your soul until it consumes you as you drift off silently. The culmination of time and events all meets and disperses back out like thousands of fractured light fragments. Left with your own thoughts and contemplations of past decisions, mistakes. 

Faces of those who have been killed at my orders or by my own hands. The countless villagers, the soldiers, and even my own father. "Hey Kid." Just as on the Death Star my father appeared at that moment in front of me and knelt alongside me. 

"I know you are not really here, but I appreciate the company." 

He smiled and took a seat next to me. "Anything I can do to help, kid?"

"Nothing so far. I have been trying to break through to her, but I can't reach her. She reached out again earlier. I tried to tell her I was here. I was with her, but I lost her again."

"Have you tried the meditation we talked about? I know you said you were close before. You know, I don't know much about this stuff. That was always more of Luke and your mother's knowledge than mine." 

I turned to look at him defeated and replied, "Yes I've tried. I reach out trying to channel the energy, but no one responds. Not Mom. Not Luke. Not Rey..." My voice trailed off as it caught in my throat. I hated feeling so vulnerable and alone discussing things with myself to avoid the crushing loneliness. "I know that there are places and points in time that are more powered. I think they are supposed to be channeled to help me get through, but I can't find my way to them. After so long everything runs together."

He reached up and put a reassuring hand on my shoulder, "You'll get there Ben. You always rise to the occasion. You are strong and very powerful in the force. You can get back, back to her." With that, the mist of his figure began to drift off slowly. 

Honestly, I had lost track of how much time had passed since coming to the World Between Worlds. To be fair, time had no construct here which really makes things a lot more difficult. The only thing keeping me going was the pull to her. To her force, her energy. We completed the dyad and that hadn't been seen in over a thousand years. It meant something and I fully believe that it saved me from crossing all the way over. She was here, with me. She was calling me back. I just had to follow her beacon home. 

I closed my eyes and focused on my breathing slowly, steady to reach out to her and ask for her to call back. To use the force to connect with me and call me home to her. At that moment I had a flash of the island. The island I spoke with her about when I was interrogating her before we grew to be so much more. The island that Luke had withdrawn to that I had never been able to reach. 

I watched as her slight figure stood there looking around and then turning and walking up to a wall, placing her hand upon it. I remembered her telling me that she had gone into a cave on the island and attempted to see her parents through what I assumed was the wall I was now seeing. 

How was I watching this take place? How did I see her in front of me, but not through her eyes, but my own? It must be part of the mystery of the void - space and time suspended. Maybe that was my answer... I needed to reach her then and there. My eyes flew open and I saw something in the far off distance. I knew it was her beacon of light calling me to that moment. This was my chance... I'd make it home to her. 

“Be with me… Be with me…”


End file.
